


CNN (Keeping 'em Honest)

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, CNN, FNFF OT, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Rachel meet as panelists on CNN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CNN (Keeping 'em Honest)

When Keith bumps into her in the hallways of CNN, he thinks she's an intern. He only sees her for a second, just long enough to apologize for walking into her, but she looks about twenty years old in her jeans, T-shirt, and Red Sox hat. It's shallow of him, but he thinks she could be cute.

He's wrong.

She isn't an intern, for starters. She's a panelist, just like he is, and sitting next to her seeing her made up, he realizes she isn't cute. All done up for television with her curled hair, painted lips, and low-cut sweater, she's closer to drop-dread gorgeous. When it's his turn to speak, he's maybe a little distracted and off his game, and he's barely finished speaking before the source of his distraction is turning to face him and telling him off.

"...and, look, maybe your heart is in the right place, but a lot of people, including me, would take offense at the idea that somehow being gay and refusing to make it the center of your politics is somehow a betrayal of other gay people."

He chuckles, not because what she says is funny, but because it figures that the first woman in months to catch his attention would be a lesbian.

"That's funny?" she asks, annoyed, noticing his laugh.

He talks his way out of it somehow, saving face to a certain extent, but when their segment is over, it's clear that she can't wait to get away from him. Risking life and limb, he catches her by the elbow. "I'm not usually that big of a jackass," he says by way of apology. He offers a smile that he hopes is self-deprecating. "Generally speaking, I'm just a medium-sized jackass. Can I buy you a drink to make up for it?"


End file.
